


Losing my Religion

by 4Kennedy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Loss of Faith, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a better solace than any faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing my Religion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 'religion'. Title is from R.E.M.'s famous song. Maggie's POV

There was a phase in your life when you believed in God. When you went to church on Sundays and considered yourself a good girl. 

That was a long time ago, though, and everything you’ve ever believed has been turned upside down. You’ve lost your faith.

Now you believe in different things and God and the Ten Commandments have nothing to do with it. It’s live every day like it’s your last.

You live by that motto: No regrets. So you’d let Rosita fuck you against a tree last night, giving in to your desire. Her fingers between your legs are a far better solace than any faith.

Yes, you’d felt guilty for a moment. But life’s too short to miss out on anything. 

Rosita walks ahead of you... looking back at you over her shoulder now and then, smiling seductively, and you’re certain she gives her hips an extra swing, just for you. She’s teasing you and it’s working. You want her, even though that’s not respectable for a good wife.

“Hey, Maggie.” Glenn waves his hand in front of your face. “You totally zoned out.”

You haven’t prayed in a while. Nevertheless you send a little request out there that Glenn wouldn’t find out. Because it wasn’t a one-time thing with Rosita; you’re sure that at the next opportunity you’ll free her of those skimpy clothes and fuck her again. 

You briefly look at your husband, before your eyes wander back to Rosita’s swaying ass. “Just thinking… about religion.”

The End.


End file.
